A multidisciplinary collaborative research effort directed at elucidating the biological substrates of schizophrenia, comprising laboratories in neuroanatomy, neurochemistry, cellular biology, neuropharmacology, psychobiology, biochemical neuropathology, genetics and clinical investigations. Emphasis is placed on current heuristic hypotheses such as dysfunction of the catecholamine-containing pathways of the brain or in biological transmethylation and in elucidating certain fundamental areas of research which appear to relate to the manifestations of schizophrenia and possible underlying mechanisms.